Deformography Overkill
by Gimme All Your Money
Summary: Un gritó gutural bastó para que todos los presentes entraran en pánico: Era un zombi que gruñía cosas inteligibles. Lo intuyeron quizá por el instinto de supervivencia de un adolescente, que está más preparado para un apocalipsis zombi que para el próximo examen de matemáticas. [Crenny] [Staig] [K*2] [Cryle] [Bunny] [Menciones de Creek]


_**D**_ _i_ _scl_ _ai_ _m_ _e_ _r :_ _ **S**_ _outh_ _ **P**_ _ark no nos pertenece._ _ **E**_ _s propiedad de_ _ **T**_ _rey_ _ **P**_ _arker,_ _ **M**_ _att_ _ **S**_ _tone_ _& __**C**_ _omedy_ _ **C**_ _entral._

* * *

 _Una vaca pelirroja._

Ésa era la noticia que rondaba por todo South Park. Se había encontrado en cautiverio, encerrada y sometida a aparente maltrato psicológico y físico. Ella lucía enferma, eufórica, ¿qué podían esperar? Así eran los pelirrojos, sin embargo, había sido encerrada en el granero. ¡Cuánta crueldad! No era su culpa no tener alma. PETA, de inmediato, se hizo presente en la granja Hillvale para examinar a la pobre criatura. Los miembros de esta organización, completamente ofendidos, decidieron que deberían sacar de ahí al animal. Probablemente, por su estado, no soportaría una noche más en ese lugar.

Llevaron un camión, uno de esos robados que solían usar para rescates masivos y lo cargaron con la res que, dócilmente subió sin poner resistencia. Nadie podía negarles nada, eran los humanos que más amaban a los animales, así que el traslado fue sencillo. Arribaron hasta su rústico cuartel y dejaron la puerta del vehículo abierta para que el pelirrojo animal descendiera conforme tuviera la confianza. Pronto se encontraba caminando con lentitud, tratando de evitar a las personas del lugar.

Charles, un hippie importante de la organización, miró a la vaquita pasearse por ahí, contoneando esas carnes al son de los latidos de su corazón y quedó prendado de ella. Trató de ganar su confianza por días lanzándole miradas incitantes, hasta que logró vencer su timidez para acercarse y acariciarla. Entonces, ese mismo día, sin más, lo hizo público: se casarían al amanecer. Cuando la ansiada hora llegó, Susana, como llamaron a la res, tenía un velo en la cabeza y esperaba a su futuro marido en un altar improvisado frente al líder de PETA, quien estaba cautivado con la preciosa escena. Cuando todo concluyó, Charles sabía que debía consumar su matrimonio como era debido, por lo que la llevó a una pequeña cabaña dispuesto a tener privacidad con su esposa, pero no contaba que al primer contacto pasaría:

 _Susana Horia lo había mordido_.

* * *

Le costó trabajo despertar: era el insistente sonido de la alarma que había programado lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Las cortinas, gruesas, no permitían entrar la escasa blanca luz que el alba producía, y aún así, no habría servido de mucho. Era temprano, se sentía realmente agotado. Trató de moverse un poco pero el peso del cuerpo recostado a su lado se lo impidió. Una sonrisa. De inmediato, la maravillosa noche que había pasado Craig saltó a su mente y sólo atinó a abrazar a su amante mientras tomaba su celular para mirar la hora.

—Despierta, es tarde —besó la mejilla del rubio susurrando cerca de su rostro mientras rozaba apenas la punta de su nariz con la yema del dedo índice—. ¿Kenny? Despierta.

Un gruñido de parte del más pobre del pueblo le confirmó que lo estaba escuchando. Sonrió de nuevo. Era adorable a su manera. Volvió a plantar algunos besos y caricias para lograr que se levantara. Acurrucó su cuerpo desnudo, acarició su cabello mientras insistía en sus palabras.

—No he podido saludar a tus padres —hablaba con voz ronca mientras se tallaba los ojos —, y me gusta saludar a la gente que sabe hacer _bien_ las cosas.

Tucker rió con suavidad. La mejor respuesta era un enlace entre ambas lenguas que los llevó de regreso hasta a la almohada.

Veinte minutos después estaban corriendo de un lado a otro en la residencia Tucker. Ahora sí estaban atrasados. Se dieron un baño juntos, recogieron su ropa del día anterior para vestirse y salieron corriendo de la casa, no sin antes tomar algo para comer de la cocina, lo que fuera. Se había programado un viaje escolar hacia Denver, la capital de Colorado, con fin de visitar el jardín botánico de Denver. El autobús saldría a las 8:00 am. Ya llevaban media hora de retraso, Sin embargo tomaron su tiempo en el camino para encender unos cigarros y charlar dejando que algunos besos les interrumpieran.

—Así que Stan, ¿huh? Jamás me lo habría imaginado —sonreía el rubio escuchando con interés al otro, que sacudió su cabello húmedo con su mano libre. Le molestaba que tardara tanto en secarse.

—Sí, bueno, hay algo en él que me atrae —respondió simple alzando los hombros.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, sus compañeros de clase rodeaban el camión en el que se suponía deberían estar metidos. Para su buena o mala suerte, una de las llantas había sido pinchada por los restos de vidrio de una botella de alcohol que era particularmente la marca que Stanley solía consumir. Los recién llegados buscaron al probable sospechoso con la vista, que ya se acercaba hacia Tucker.

—Hola, Craig —saludó no muy animado Marsh—. Veo que vienes con Kenny, ¿acaso tuvieron una cita?

—No. Ese bastardo me siguió hasta acá. Creo que quiere una moneda.

Sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kenny, se encaminó con Stan hacia el autobús de repuesto que habían pedido y acababa de llegar. El rubio los miró con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que eran una grandiosa pareja, aunque, muy en el fondo, esperaba que no se diera nada entre ellos. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo extrañaría ese sexo furtivo con Tucker! Kyle rompió sus pensamientos al acercarse a saludarlo.

—¡Kenny! —McCormick alzó la mano y la agitó con suavidad —¿Volviste a tirarte a Craig?

—Culpable, Kahl —rió con aires de grandeza, como si estuviera orgulloso de su hazaña —Pero no te pongas celoso, hay suficiente Kenneth para los dos.

Poco a poco el autobús conducido por Stuart McCormick, el padre de Kenny, se fue llenando hasta que todos los alumnos habían abordado. Con pretextos baratos, ambos jóvenes de cabellos negros se las ingeniaron para sentarse juntos y, justo en los dos asientos detrás de ellos, el judío acompañaba a Kenny, quien había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a su padre a pesar de que todos sabían de su parentesco, incluso cuando éste intentaba congeniar con él. No es que ya no fueran cercanos a Eric, lo que sucedía era que estaba muy ocupado todo el tiempo _acuchillando al oso_ con su novia, Heidi. Al momento de subir al bus, el chico del pompón rojo tomó una indiscreta mirada al fondo del camión, donde los usuales amigos de Tucker se encontraban sentados junto a Timmy y Jimmy. Claro, entre ellos se encontraba Tweek, que ahora era conocido como el ex novio de Craig. En sus adentros, el regocijo era demasiado.

—Así que terminaron —indagó Marsh tanteando el terreno con su nueva conquista —, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —no era una pregunta que el otro soliera hacerle pero tenía interés y no quería malos entendidos —Sí, hace algún tiempo, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada —Stan se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el cristal, ya que se había apropiado de la ventana sin preguntarle antes al otro.

La verdad, es que moría de ganas de saber las razones por las que aquella relación no había funcionado, era muy extraño que, después de casi diez años juntos, todo se hubiera acabado de la noche a la mañana. Y es que las cosas no eran como todos podían percibirlas: Craig, desde un inicio, tenía la sensación de que no eran más que el espectáculo del pueblo, un absurdo show que satisfacía las cerradas mentes de aquel rústico lugar donde la gente necesitaba sentirse a la vanguardia y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que apoyar la diversidad sexual.

Pues bien, en ese extraño camino que su vida tomó, Tucker había descubierto algo sobre él y era lo único bueno que había resultado. Ahora estaba seguro de que era gay y eso estaba bien. Durante mucho tiempo trató de buscar lados positivos de su relación con Tweek, y no fue sino hasta que su despertar hormonal se hizo presente. Él, de verdad, quería, anhelaba aprovechar la formalidad de su relación para experimentar el sexo, pero el rubio no tenía la misma idea al respecto. Para Tweak, esa relación era buena entre besos y afecto y lo que más apreciaba de ella era tener el apoyo incondicional de alguien que le quería, en especial cuando fue diagnosticado con varios problemas psiquiátricos tras el insistente abuso del café. Al inicio, Craig estaba dispuesto a darle afecto, aún cuando en él no terminaba de aflorar, aunque claro, esperaba una _recompensa_.

Nunca llegó.

Debido a sus distintos padecimientos, la líbido de Tweek jamás despertó, muy por el contrario de la de su novio, que no logró mantenerla en control y terminó cediendo ante algunos instintos. Así fue como terminó engañándolo con algunos chicos fuera de su círculo pero, ¡oh, no! Aunque cualquiera hubiera imaginado que eso dio fin a todo, el rubio decidió perdonarlo, ya que comprendía perfectamente que no podía darle lo que necesitaba y, tras una exhaustiva charla, un mutuo acuerdo daba a Craig la libertad sexual que tanto anhelaba.

Al inicio todo iba bien, a veces salía y veía a otros jóvenes con el único motivo de fornicar, pero la ansiedad crónica de su novio se salió de control al poco tiempo. Éste no paraba de llamarlo a toda hora y a su cabeza, cuando incluso sabía que Tucker tenía alguna actividad familiar o escolar, llegaban imágenes sobre cómo lo engañaba y cómo mentía y hasta lo evadía. Los celos y las peleas eran demasiadas, incluso por motivos absurdos como los pósters en sus habitaciones. Eso ya no estaba bien. Por el bien de ambos, Craig determinó que era mejor dejarlo lo mejor posible aunque, claro, debía pasar un tiempo antes de poder ser siquiera amigos.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde aquel incidente.

El silencio perduró entre ambos. Stanley jamás se hubiera imaginado que él mismo terminaría enredado con uno de los protagonistas de ese romance de niños. Pero ahí estaba, con las manos sudorosas, el estómago revuelto y la ropa interior húmeda por la cercanía con Craig.

Una cosa era segura. Sería un paseo muy interesante.

Algunos minutos después de haber partido, justo al iniciar la autopista, el camión se detuvo. Parecía que un vehículo al frente cerraba el paso, pero no parecía haber nadie dentro de éste. Stuart tocó el claxon varias veces. Tras minutos de espera, decidió bajarse para investigar ante la expectativa de todos los jóvenes a bordo.

—Genial. Tan emocionado que estaba por llegar al jardín —dijo Cartman con evidente sarcasmo.

Craig giró los ojos. Quería llegar a Denver para encender otro cigarro.

Pronto los gritos de terror del señor McCormick cesaron el parloteo dentro del autobús, llamando la atención de todos. Ante las miradas fijas al frente del transporte, un cuerpo se mostró. Portaba una camisa de la organización PETA y, por extraños que estos miembros pudieran llegar a ser, era seguro que lucir tan desaliñados y con la piel verdosa no era habitual en ellos.

Un gritó gutural bastó para que todos los presentes entraran en pánico. Era un zombi que gruñía cosas inteligibles. Lo intuyeron quizá por el instinto de supervivencia de un adolescente, que está más preparado para un apocalipsis zombi que para el próximo examen de matemáticas. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a intentar romper las ventanas, otros más astutos utilizaron la escotilla de emergencia situada en el techo, entre ellos Craig, Kenny y Stan dirigidos por Kyle. Aquel monstruo era un poco lento, dándoles tiempo para huir pero alcanzando a rozarlos con las puntas de sus dedos putrefactos. Los chicos saltaron del autobús torpemente en una acción desesperada por salvar sus vidas. Todo sucedió tan rápido que únicamente Heidi Turner se detuvo para ayudar a Timmy, nadie más lo recordó, o simplemente pensaron que su vida era más valiosa y huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, dejando al pobre chico indefenso y atrapado al fondo del transporte.

Por un instante, Craig no escuchó más allá de su propia respiración agitada. Correr por su vida era una expresión que la gente solía decir mucho, pero nunca llevaba a cabo. Esta vez, entendía de dónde habían nacido aquellas palabras y era claro que no era ninguna broma: si se detenía, si miraba atrás, si se acobardaba, estaba muerto. Entonces llegó a su mente el recuerdo de sus amigos: Kyle, Tweek, ¡Kenny! ¡Stan! ¡Mierda, Stan! Se frenó en seco y una chica de enormes senos chocó contra su inmóvil cuerpo. Él la hizo a un lado y miró a su alrededor en busca de su enamorado y de sus amigos. Cuando fijó su vista hacia el vehículo, pudo ver a Stuart ascendiendo, dando por hecho que Timmy y Heidi morirían de una forma horrenda en manos de los dos zombis, que, con fuerza desmedida, arrancaban una a una las extremidades del inválido ahogado en sus propios gritos.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —alguien tiraba de su brazo: al girar la vista se encontró con sus compañeros de toda la vida, entre ellos Stan Marsh, que era quien lo jalaba —¡Corre!

Una vez que su alma volvió hasta su cuerpo al verlos a todos a salvo, decidió mirar la situación. Necesitaba saber cómo actuar y, por lo que podía nota, tendrían tiempo suficiente de escapar. Aquellos seres no se movían rápido y, aunque tenían una gran fuerza, era claro que no lograrían alcanzarlos en poco tiempo. Trató de recuperar el aliento un poco mientras veía la desgarradora escena: muchos no habían alcanzado a salir del autobús o habían sido interceptados al hacerlo. Entre esas personas se encontraba la novia de Cartman, que decidió quedarse a ayudar al pobre chico en silla de ruedas, pero terminó siendo interceptada y, ahora, devorada y, aún así, nadie prestaba atención a las lágrimas que el chico gordo derramaba.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia sus amigos, que trataban de hacer reaccionar a un pasmado Kenny que veía cómo su padre era descuartizado y, es que podría ser un alcohólico drogadicto, pero era su padre, al final. Mientras Kyle trataba de reconfortarlo sosteniéndolo del hombro, Craig decidió que no había tiempo para la compasión y le dio una bofetada que lo hizo reaccionar. Todos corrieron sin un rumbo fijo, incluso sin darse cuenta de que, en un acto desesperado, estaban cometiendo un gran error al adentrarse al espeso bosque.


End file.
